


Simple Exchange

by whydontyouallf_fadeaway



Category: Strike Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydontyouallf_fadeaway/pseuds/whydontyouallf_fadeaway
Summary: Alex's thoughts during S7E10 while being taken to the meet point of the missile keys exchange.
Kudos: 3





	Simple Exchange

I've been waiting a long time to come face to face with the real Pavel though I didn't quite expect it to happen like this; alone, with only his henchman an female companion in tow. Though I am able to hold my own and take care of myself, I have become rather fond of my team and would feel a little safer knowing they were in my capable hands, and not at Pavel's ultimatum.

I sat opposite a mere shell of a man I once saw, only his exterior remained the same look, just more determined than before. There was a tension in the air and I have to admit, I had to stop myself from drawing attention to the knots in my stomach as I waited for Pavel to break the silence. I had to make him feel in control of the situation.

“Did you fuck her?” he asked and I was surprised at his question though I couldn't help but smirk knowing how much it would annoy him being told that I had and it definitely took an edge off the anxiety within me to think of Katrina. 

Then he has the audacity to claim it meant nothing, it seems Mr Kuragin's ego has gotten the better of him again as he feels the need to control Zarkova as his property and me nothing more than an asset. But he seems to forget, she knew him as Pavel, and whoever he may be now is nothing to do with her or her mission; her mission is now with us.

Pavel Kuragin is someone who likes to impress. An authority figure than he cannot be himself and he thrives off Katrina and his companions obeying every order. As I relayed my theory to him, I studied Pavel for any sort of insight into more of his thoughts. I'm usually good at analysing the thoughts of others. Knowing who to trust or be wary of but Pavel gave nothing in this instance and as the tyres of the van suddenly screeched to a halt, I felt my heart palpitate a little and I looked back at Pavel with a little unease which I immediately regretted as he stood from his seat and made his way towards me, a knife in hand.

Standing over me, I looked up to him, my jaw clenched shut as he looked down at me and smiled which made me feel a little uneasy but I kept my gaze on him once again searching his expressions for any emotion that wasn't joy. He bent down a little and I forced a smile to try and show him that I was stronger than I was feeling, him getting closer making me feel more uncomfortable again and I shuffled a little in my seated position. Though the nerves were quashed a little as I realised he was moving to cut off the cable ties he had fastened to my ankles so I had no choice but to stay and not fight back which the anger within me was finding difficult to do.

He allowed me to walk slightly ahead so he could keep a watchful eye on me and I knew that if I wanted, I could elbow him but with his henchman ready to grab me, I knew it was a bad idea as they were likely armed and I'd be dead before I could prove to my team that I was alive and I could take in the surroundings and work on an escape. I had no plans to allow my team to trade me for the keys but I had to play along preparing to either be killed or fight my way out, whatever the cost because there was no way I could let those missile keys into the hands of the Russians.

However, I had my suspicions about my team and their ability to obey my orders but regardless of whether they attempted to do the trade I would do everything I could to stop it. Because I was not prepared to lose another team in my care.


End file.
